User talk:Btzkillerv/Archive2
unblock - I know this would happen, but I do not regret it, but 3 months seem a bit too harsh. request for reduction of block to one month. Archive 1 Another chance I have archived your talk page, unprotected your user and talk pages, and unblocked you. I hope that you have taken the time to calm down. I do want to apologize if I did anything to upset you, but you must also realize that the 1 day block was not to punish you, but to help you calm down. I know it upset you more, and I apologize, but I just want you to realize that I did not do it to upset you or to punish you. I thought it would help you to calm down. Please realize that you are being given another chance, but if you resort to your previous behavior once again then I will have no choice except to reinstate your block. I realize you'll most likely continue to hate my guts, and I'm okay with that; I just ask that you treat me kindly and I will show the same to you. 21:36, 10 February 2009 (UTC) :whatever, didn't i tell you to stop contacting me? leave me alone 15:44, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Re:YOU test your blocking on ME!? Dude, calm down! YOU asked me on the RSWiki to unblock you from an auto block!!! The only way I know how to get past the auto block is to block the user and to then unblock them. When I said "testing", I was trying to see if it worked, which it did. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT pestering me about something YOU asked me to do! And for the record, I DON'T OWN THIS WIKI! I haven't been active for MONTHS! You know, Soldier was right to infinite block you, you deserve it for you random outbursts and your flaming other users INCLUDING ME! If you EVER get me upset again, I WILL BLOCK YOU. Clam down now, or I will do it for you... -- 21:33, 12 February 2009 (UTC) :Fair enough. I presume that you are feeling better and I am sorry I got a little carried away by the message I typed up above this one. No hard feelings. -- 19:43, 13 February 2009 (UTC) *pokes* .-. Oh, hai there. Necrohol 12:33, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Re: er... Nah, you don't know me. Just thought I'd say hi to a fellow Wiki'er o.O Necrohol 09:57, 18 March 2009 (UTC) RE:talk I don't see why not. ;) What do you have in mind? 23:42, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ya... Hey ummm I made a website where people can talk about almost anything... the site is http://s1.zetaboards.com/The_Everything_Forum/Index Kisanorame... 04:14, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Re: just to sum things up Okay, I blocked you because I don't want to hear your nonsensical bullshit that I unfortunately cannot avoid here. I never said I was your friend. I am not afraid to risk being blocked on this wiki to tell you that I don't like you either - I never did. I'm just not so direct and aggressive like you. Stop acting like I betrayed you, because I was never on your side to begin with. Also, I never told Stelercus to kick you, I'm pretty sure. I didn't know what you were saying because I ignored you. Don't put the blame on me, there. It really WAS over after I said "ignored". I don't know where you get the idea that I care what you think of me, because I don't. Just let me have my peace and quiet on all of the wikis, YouTube, and in-game. Frankly, you're nothing but a disruption and I would appreciate it if you would leave me alone with all of your propaganda. I honestly don't care what you have to say. 19:24, 15 April 2009 (UTC) I think I'll talk to Soldier about getting you blocked here as well...you're starting to piss me off. Nothing to apologize for? Try starting countless arguments in the CC. I don't want an apology from you for me. I want you to apologize to EVERYONE. Just stop trolling my user talk. You're blocked on the main wiki for this reason. It's not okay just to take it to another wiki. I know I'm a hypocrite for saying this, but stay the hell off my talk. 21:28, 15 April 2009 (UTC) why the hell do i want to apologise to everyone? it makes no difference to the present situation and since the wiki has made me vain, i have no fear for whatever the hell yours or others blackmail is, you can't MAKE me do something, there are things i admit i'm a prat for, but again there are things YOU and OTHERS are far worse prats at, dont pretend everything is my fault, 'cause it isin't, ill sum what i did wrong and apologise for it later ('cause i havent got the time right now), i admit i was being a prat in lots of things, but it dosen't make YOU innocent either, since when the F*ck was I trolling your goddamned talk? why the hell do i feel intrested in messing with the likes of you? fine, ill stay the hell outta ur talk, but again, it won't make much difference. ill make an account and sum everything i've done later, but since it won't help, what's the point of it anyway? 15:48, 16 April 2009 (UTC) What I don't understand at all is what exactly I did wrong. Besides "betraying" you, I did nothing. 20:33, 16 April 2009 (UTC) ::like i said, ill own up to all the thing i admit i was a prat for. but saying that you did nothing makes you a hypocrite, check all the conversations YOU made, like above, and remember YOU told steler to kick me which led to me getting angry and so on, in normal times, i should apologise to you, admit how much of a fool i am and so on and please you and whatever, like wejer told me to do before making me apologise to christine and so on, yeah, maybe it is wise to admit i was a prat to you and supposedly reconcille etc. but no, i had enough, i've had it with people pissing me off and treatng me like dirt, abusing their powers like christine did and yet get away with it, i'm tired of being the sucker to please the wiki authourity people, yeah, by all respect i should apologise like you said to everyone and be the sucker again, but what is the goddamned point? karlis, our beloved king of the btz-should-be-indefed-because-he-lost-it-after-we-pissed-him-off admins has just made the beloved declaration that i should not be allowed back even if i changed and proved everyone wrong, i lost all hope, i had enough, if you won't let me back, what's the point of being popular, nice and so on? i know what you think of me and frankly i don't blame you, who want to have so many people disliking you? but since the wiki won't give me another chance, there's no pont in making you guys happy, satisfied or friendly and so on, i've been turned vain by all that happened, and that's why i find no point in changing and be a good, nice person, i will try, i promise, but it won't make any difference, i don't want to lost my self-respect and be a sucker just to improve my image, that betrays myself. 14:00, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :Any reason why you posted here instead of on the RS Wiki? Unless you're banned there too... meh. In addition, Christine doesn't abuse her powers. She may be...strict, but she has good reasons for her actions. 12:33, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::That was a rather quick response. Have it your way then. Power to you. 12:37, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Stop Harrassing Me! Btz, leave me and all the others who wanted you gone alone. You were banned for a reason - constant personal attacks. You apologised lots of times and asked for more chances, it couldn't go on. If you keep harrassing me or anyone else who voted to ban you on this wiki, I'll put up a proposition to ban you here as well. --Telos 21:05, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :i don't give a damn about what the hell you say anymore, you're all the same. if you treat me like dirt, i treat you like that back, you asked for it. now don't start giving me that bullshit about me being the petty criminal, i have enough of that shit. and to the hell with your blackmail. 07:44, 29 April 2009 (UTC) ::All i can say to the blackmail crap is "Sieg Heil!" nazis..... 12:30, 29 April 2009 (UTC) *Btz, it was not blackmail. What you are doing is violating the user treatment policy and trolling. I supported your ban because you are constantly flaming people over very little. Even now you have started bothering me on this wiki. Not to mention you were harrassing Instant on his YouTube account and the CC. Just leave us alone, OK? --Telos 20:23, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Final Warning In response to your flaming of users lately, I would like to give you a final warning to stop this flame war with Telos. If you would continue to flame Telos or any other users on this wiki, you would be permanently banned from this wiki. I would advise you to ignore whatever Telos has and will be saying about this. You will be permanently banned as you have been given a chance before. Please take this final warning seriously. --Sbstransit 09:36, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :okay, guess i got a bit carried away.. 10:09, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Thank you for leaving me be. :-) Telos 07:02, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :go away before i change my mind. 15:28, 5 May 2009 (UTC) ruined christine, you ruined my birthday party. guess you probrably won't care. I know you have it in for me, that's why you're so determined to get me indefed, karlis-style evidence-mining. so on so fourth, i wonder when it would stop. i tried to be nice, i tried to be good, but each time the same thing happened, i give up, i give up on everything now, the wiki, users, friends... you was simply waiting for that day. the day where i get indefed by you. but please be aware that you caused the fiasco which made me indefed on the main wiki, yes, i was wrong, yes, i was being a prat and a troll, but don't you get tired of treating me like dirt? i have enough of people telling me that it's only my fault and so on so fourth. saying that they have nothing to blame for making me blow up, i'm gonna admit outright, i have a mental condition, it's responsible for what happens here, but that does not me i should deserve sub-human treatment. every time everywhere there's always you, you don't understand, what i need is for people to actually understand me, instead of valueing me at what you see. i have crimes, no point denying that, but that does not mean it gives you the right to misuse your powers on the cc or the wikis, i won't care if you're just gonna scream at me or say something, because it's all over. please just let me get on with my life, i'm tired, i'm sick, i feel miserable. just treat me like a human being, i don't want to be yours or someone elses enemy, i want to be liked too, but i don't have that chance now. i'm not as hot-headed as blanko or total, don't treat me like a crazy felon, i'm trying my best, just leave me alone, let me be, and stop making life worse for me. they voted, they cursed, they blackmailed, timwac even featured me as a spammer on his userpage for saying leet, i tried my best to stay calm, but i can't stand it anymore, let me be, let me go, leave me alone, please. 16:03, 21 May 2009 (UTC) i should just be swearing at you, christine, and i should be taking that apology back, you mined evidence, all that, protected my talk, misusing powers on me, so on so fourth, i have enough, you're cold, you only want to get rid of me, you did this and then that, i had enough of you i'm just gonna be frank, i hate you, alright? I HATE YOU! you continously treated my like dirt, evidence mined and then blocked, i used up all my patience, i have enough of you! all you care is to banish me from every wiki, you caused everything that lead to my indef, it's YOUR fault! i have enough! i don't know what you think of my and i sure as hell don't, i don't know what you want and i don't want to know, every misuse of power, everything that you did to me, i sure as hell will remember, and i sure as hell will make you realise what a wreck you made of me! 11:27, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Yo I know I havent been on wiki in a long time but why is everyone giving you a hard time. 05:13, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :I lost my temper at 'em ages ago, christine happened to pick it up and decided to indef me, there's a fire burning inside me, it would be unwise to say that it consumes me, but there isn't another word for it, is there? I don't know if her actions would count as power abuse, but I'd say that I've been banned enough, I've changed, but they probrably won't believe me. 16:05, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ::I think I've been blocked long enough from this wiki, During my stay away I've learnt the realities of life, there's no doube my behavior was sometimes unacceptable, but rage is an uncontrollable thing. I think I know how to control myself going into a blind rage now, and the evidence mined by Christine to ban me was spread over a period of time, I was insulted by Timwac's labeling of me as a spammer on his userpage, and I have no inclination to pursue my feud with those who supported my ban. I only wish to contribute or hibernate peacefully, I know that this may be denied, but I request everyone to think before they reach a decision. Thank you. 14:33, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :::There was once a corrosive hatred burning like flames inside me, it consumed me and made be do things which were terrible mistakes, I have no right to decide that I should be unblocked, but I think that I have learnt enough during my stay away from the wiki to be fit for return and contribute again, If I am to fail anyone after I have been given another chance, I will not argue if anyone decides to reinstate my block, please view this appeal with much consideration. 14:39, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Archive will someone archive my talk? It would be nice to start a fresh page from all the historical clutter. 16:33, November 1, 2010 (UTC)